The subject of this provisional patent application is a fitness system, particularly a modular fitness system, and associated methods of use, capable of being selectively arranged and configured for allowing a user to engage in a wide variety of fitness-related exercises.
Applicant(s) hereby incorporate herein by reference any and all patents and published patent applications cited or referred to in this application.
By way of background, time limitations created by everyday life tend to make it difficult for many people to find opportunities to exercise. Additionally, comprehensive conditioning of the human body has traditionally required numerous, and often large, exercise devices. These devices are typically large, heavy and expensive and, thus, are usually located in health clubs, gyms and the like. As such, users of such devices must make the added effort of travelling to such locations in order to exercise. Thus, there remains a need for a relatively compact exercise device, or system, capable of allowing a user to engage in a wide variety of fitness-related exercises wherever it might be convenient.
Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.